The present invention relates to a flow apparatus such as a fluid flow control valve and relates particularly but not exclusively to a flow apparatus having associated electrical components to which it is desirable to control the flow of electrical current dependent upon the operational state of the flow control valve.
Presently, it is well known that the flow of fluid through a valve can be controlled manually or electronically by means of a handle or actuator coupled to the valve such as to allow for the opening and closing thereof as and when desired. It is also known to use electronic flow display apparatus incorporating advanced information systems based on the position of the valve. The supply of electricity to such display apparatus can be problematic, particularly when the valve is used in portable or remote applications. Recent developments in display apparatus have placed an even higher demand on the power requirement of such devices and the supply of power from a battery source alone can result in shorter than desired system deployment times and greater maintenance demands as the batteries need replacing more regularly.
In view of the above, there exists a requirement for an arrangement that can better manage the draw of current from a source of power when used in relation with electrical components associated with a flow apparatus and it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of power management suitable for use in such applications which may reduce if not eliminate the current draw requirements.